everybodyhateschrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Hates Halloween
Everybody Hates Halloween is the sixth episode of the first season of Everybody Hates Chris. Synopsis It's Halloween and Chris is excited when another girl invites him to a costume party. But Caruso has plans for him... Back at home, Julius buys cheap candy for the local kids. Plot Halloween starts out as a treat for Chris when an older girl invites him to a costume party, but Caruso has a trick for the teen—rotten eggs. Meanwhile, Julius buys cheap candy to hand out to the neighborhood kids. Chris wants to go to a Halloween party but is horrified when Rochelle tells him he has to take his siblings trick or treating. Drew gets invited by Keisha to a Halloween party but is more excited about trick or treating. He gives the invite to Chris who is determined to go. At school, Greg is dressed as Spock. Despite the principal's attempts at maintaining order, the school kids go crazy with eggs and toilet paper. The teachers along with Chris and Greg run for their lives. Chris and Greg wait at the bus stop and are pleased that they have avoided all Halloween pranks. This pleasure is short-lived when Chris gets on the bus and is attacked with eggs from Caruso and his gang. Rochelle is disgusted when she sees the state of Chris. Tonya lets it slip about the party. He asks Rochelle if he can go to the party and to his great surprise she agrees. He asks on Greg's advice, for a Prince costume. However he realizes that the eggs had disintegrated the address of the party. Chris takes his brother and sister trick or treating. Meanwhile at home, Rochelle is disgusted that Julius brought cheap candy worth only $2. To make a good impression on the neighborhood, she goes out and buys $23 worth of candy much to Julius' horror. While trick or treating Chris sees the local thug who is going to the party and agrees to take Chris. The kids get their candy stolen by the 'Pimp Candy'. Chris gets ready in his Prince costume and not knowing the address or phone number leaves a fake one for Rochelle. At the party his costume gets some weird looks. He asks Keisha to dance but she rudely turns him down. Lisa shows sympathy for him and dances with Chris, "I love pity!" However Keisha's mom comes to see Rochelle upset that Keisha has gone to a party with older kids. Rochelle phones the number Chris left only for it to be answered by a alcohol store! Chris blissfully returns home to find Rochelle waiting with a belt. Note: There are bells ringing during the "Everybody Hates Chris" phrase at the end. Trivia •This episode drew 5.23 million viewers, coming fourth in it's timeslot. •Eric Laneuville (who directs this episode) knows something about 1982. He was playing Luther on NBC's St. Elsewhere in it's first season. •Goof:In this episode, Greg says, "You know that guy who sings "Little Red Corvette?" Prince Well, the show takes place in 1982, "Little Red Corvette" on "1999" wasn't released until Feb 1983. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes